To connect a vehicle seat for example to a vehicle floor, a longitudinal adjustment device of the vehicle seat is fastened to the vehicle floor via connection elements, also denoted as risers. In particular in open-environment vehicles such as off-road vehicles the vehicle seat with its longitudinal adjustment device may be held, by means of the connection elements, above the vehicle floor and above a water line up to which water may potentially rise in the vehicle.
Typically, a connection element of this type comprises a fastening section having a planar face being formed to abut for example the vehicle floor such that, via the planar face, a connection of the connection element to the vehicle floor may be established. To increase the structural strength of the connection element, herein, the planar face may be bordered by a wall section such that the fastening section assumes a cup shape.
Such cup shape however may have the effect that water may be trapped within the fastening section of the connection element if water enters into the vehicle.